


Quemaré tu corazón

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, John Watson is a Good Doctor, M/M, Mycroft is a good brother, Sherlock and Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- No sé de qué nos sorprendemos-dice Sherlock finalmente- Moriarty me lo prometió. Y él siempre cumple sus promesas.<br/>-¿De qué hablas, Sherlock?<br/>- En la piscina. Me lo dijo: "Te destrozaré. Quemaré tu corazón"."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quemaré tu corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo semanas con esta idea en la cabeza y he tenido que plasmarla sobre papel o no me dejaría concentrarme en nada más. Espero que les guste y que no les haga sufrir demasiado.

Sherlock no sale del 221B cuando recibe la noticia. No puede. Es como si su cuerpo y su mente se hubieran desconectado de una forma dolorosa e irreversible. 

Escucha las sirenas a un par de calles de distancia como si no tuviera nada que ver con él, como si su mundo no hubiera estallado en pedazos a la vez que ese consultorio. ¿Puede la nada doler tanto? Porque lo cierto es que a Sherlock le duele el nudo que tiene en el estómago, le duele la sensación de vacío dentro de él. Sherlock no tiene nada y le duele todo.

-Sherlock...-La voz de Lestrade le saca de su palacio mental y él abre los ojos sin demasiado entusiasmo.  
-No- su voz suena más grave de lo normal.

Aunque no sabe precisar cuánto tiempo ha pasado, le basta mirar a Lestrade medio segundo para darse cuenta de que lleva la misma ropa que llevaba por la mañana, que no hay ojeras en su rostro y que no hay rastro de humo ni ceniza en su ropa... por lo tanto deduce que la primera reacción de Lestrade al saber la noticia ha sido venir a Baker Street.

Una parte de él se decepciona al saber que aún es capaz de deducir, aunque lo cierto es que sin John... sólo pensarlo hace que a Sherlock le dé una puntada en el pecho. Tan irónico.  
Se le escapan un par de carcajadas y Lestrade le mira con tanta pena que a Sherlock le dan ganas de mandarle a la mierda. Pero John no lo aprobaría. Y es demasiado pronto como para decepcionar a John.

\- No sé de qué nos sorprendemos-dice Sherlock finalmente- Moriarty me lo prometió. Y él siempre cumple sus promesas.  
-¿De qué hablas, Sherlock?  
\- En la piscina. Me lo dijo: "Te destrozaré. Quemaré tu corazón". No pensé que fuera a ser tan literal, la verdad.

Lestrade le mira como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar y Sherlock siente un intenso ramalazo de empatía por él. Maldito Watson y malditos sentimientos.  
-Yo...- Afortunadamente el teléfono móvil empieza a sonar desde la mesilla y les ahorra un momento incómodo y ridículo.  
Lestrade le acerca el teléfono y al ver quien llama, Sherlock se ve tentado a no contestar.  
Mycroft.

Probablemente lo que menos necesite ahora mismo sea hablar con su hermano. Si Irene Adler valía un cigarrillo bajo en nicotina... ¿Qué valdrá John? Lo cierto es que probablemente toda la cocaína del mundo no le llegue a la suela de los zapatos a su doctor. Y Mycroft lo sabe mejor que nadie.  
-Hermano.  
-No...  
-Antes de que hagas alguna estupidez deberías revisar los hechos.-Sherlock se aparta el teléfono de la oreja dispuesto a tirar el móvil por la ventana cuando la voz de Mycroft resuena en el apartamento.-Está vivo.  
-No te atrevas a...-a Sherlock le late el corazón tan fuerte que le cuesta concentrarse.  
-No sé de qué me crees capaz, Sherlock.-dice Mycroft con un tono duro-pero no te mentiría con esto. Tu doctor está ahora mismo en el St. Bartholomew, sin un rasguño, ayudando a atender a los heridos.

Mycroft le cuelga y a Sherlock le empieza a costar respirar.  
-¿Sherlock?  
-Barts. Mycroft dice que está en Barts.  
-¿Qué?  
-John. John está en Barts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el final de la historia... el trabajo y demás se han interpuesto en el camino, pero finalmente está aquí. ¡Espero que les guste!

Cuando se abre la puerta del 221B, Sherlock no levanta la mirada del microscopio.  
-¿Piensas seguir ignorándome mucho tiempo?-el tono de John es duro, pero Sherlock ha pasado demasiado miedo hoy como para que nada le importe así que no contesta, esperando a que John se canse y se marche a su habitación. Obviamente no lo hace.   
-Hable con Lestrade. Dice que... estabas muy preocupado.

"Estar muy preocupado" es probablemente el eufemismo del año. Si Sherlock no estuviera sintiendo ya tantas cosas a la vez, probablemente podría echarse a reír.  
-Podrías haber muerto-dice en contra de todo sentido común.   
-Joder, Sherlock. Ya hemos estado en situaciones de peligro mucho antes, no entiendo que...  
-Porque eres un parásito. Y me he acostumbrado a ti, y si tú no estás no sé cómo voy a funcionar.  
John le mira boquiabierto y Sherlock sabe que ha dicho mucho más de lo que pretendía.   
-No te atrevas a irte a tu palacio mental ahora, Sherlock Holmes.  
-Yo...  
-No.

John se planta en dos zancadas delante de Sherlock y éste se siente como cuando tenía seis años y le pillaban robándole los dulces a Mycroft.   
-Estoy bien, Sherlock.-dice John en un tono tan suave que físicamente se siente como una caricia. La sinestesia de nueva aparición es un síntoma de enfermedad, como bien sabe Sherlock... pero sentir una caricia de John bien vale un diagnóstico más a la lista.   
-Podrías no estarlo. Balance de probabilidades.  
-No tiene...  
-Podrías haber muerto... Si no fueras tan correcto y hubieras dejado a Sarah ir sola a desayunar, estarías muerto.  
-Estoy bien, Sherlock.  
-Eso es intrascendente ahora mismo y...

Los brazos de John le rodean y a Sherlock le late el corazón tan rápido que duele.  
-Greg me dijo que pensaste que había sido Moriarty. -dice John tras romper el abrazo, pero dejando una mano detrás del cuello de Sherlock.   
-¿Quién?  
-Lestrade, Sherlock por dios santo.-pero John sabe que Sherlock sabe perfectamente el nombre de su amigo, tanto como Sherlock sabe que John no está enfadado. No realmente.  
-Tu hermano me ha dicho que fue una explosión de gas.  
-Eso dijeron la ultima vez que...  
-Si hubiera sido Moriarty tu hermano ya lo sabría y...  
-Si hubiera sido Moriarty estarías muerto.

Sherlock se muerde el labio fuerte y John se da cuenta. Porque crea lo que crea el resto del mundo, Sherlock Holmes sabe que John Watson no es ningún idiota. La mano de John empieza a jugar con el pelo de Sherlock y aunque el genio quiera evitarlo, eso mejora un poco el dolor agudo que nota cada vez que las palabras "John" y "muerte" van en la misma frase.   
-Preocuparse no es una ventaja.   
-Ya-dice John sencillamente, pero con una sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Sherlock se disparate. La mano sigue en su sitio, volviendo loco a Sherlock.  
-Tu mano.  
-¿Te molesta?

Hay una cierta preocupación en el tono jocoso que John intenta usar que hace que a Sherlock le siga costando concentrarse. Con John siempre es así, Sherlock nunca entiende nada.   
-La gente podría hablar.-las palabras se le escapan antes de que pueda controlarlas.- Imagínate lo que podrían pensar si te ven acariciarme.  
La mano de John se queda quieta, pero no se marcha. Su rostro tiene una cierta expresión de dureza, como si Sherlock acabará de abofetearle.  
-¿Que intentas decir?  
-El tiempo estándar de contacto de un varón heterosexual con otro hombre es de unos 5 segundos. Tu ya has dejado claro mil veces que no quieres que se te cuestione tu...  
-No soy heterosexual.  
Sherlock le mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.  
-Tú...  
-¿Yo qué...? Tampoco soy gay, si esa es tu siguiente pregunta.  
-Llevas 5 años negando cualquier tipo de relación mas allá de una amistad conmigo, como si la mera noción de estar a otro hombre te resultara inconcebible...-Sherlock intenta no sonar desesperado pero empieza a sospechar que nada de lo que le pueda hacer Moriarty le dolerá tanto como le esta doliendo John Watson ahora mismo.   
-No es porque seas un hombre, es porque eres tú.

Sherlock aparta la mano de John lo mas rápido que pueda y se gira para salir de la cocina. Hay una jeringuilla debajo de su cama para situaciones como estas, sólo tiene que llegar a ella sin hacer nada estúpido primero.  
-Sherlock, no quería decir...  
-No pasa nada John, es natural que...  
-Es que estoy harto de que me tengan lástima. Siempre. Primero fui el niño maltratado por su padre borracho, luego el soldado herido adicto a la guerra... Ser el eterno enamorado de un genio imbécil, que se cree sociopata y que probablemente sea asexual era demasiado para mi. Por eso marqué siempre la distancia, si podía ahorrarme ese...

Sherlock tiene tantas palabras en su cabeza que no sabe por donde empezar.  
-No soy asexual.-Quizás no sea la mejor respuesta, pero la mirada que le dirige John le hace sentir que ha hecho lo correcto.-Soy homosexual, siempre pensé que lo sabias y que por eso te horrorizaba que...

Lo siguiente que nota Sherlock es que la mano de John ha vuelto a su cuello, pero esta vez no se contenta con acariciar. Esta vez se enreda en su pelo y le empuja contra sus labios. Objetivamente, como primer beso es una mierda pero no importa. A Sherlock le tiemblan las piernas y es capaz de notar como a John le sigue temblando la mano izquierda, y cuando lo piensa le entra la risa tonta porque probablemente no hay nada más peligroso que amar a Sherlock Holmes, pero John, su valiente y perfecto John Watson no lo ve así. 

-¿Tú quieres esto, verdad?-pregunta John y Sherlock se enamora un poco más de él, si es que acaso es posible. Simplemente asiente y John le sonríe. -Antes de irse Mary me dijo que tú y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que alguno de los dos tendría que dar ese paso. Siempre pensé que tú no estarías interesado y que...-de repente empieza a reírse y Sherlock se preocupa un poco por su salud mental- Dios, llevo meses leyendo todo sobre la asexualidad, ¿sabes? Intentando entender, intentando averiguar cuales podrían ser tus límites, intentando una forma de ser mejor para ti. 

Definitivamente "quemaré tu corazón" puede tener más de una acepción, porque Sherlock siente que el suyo está a punto de explotar. Así que esta vez es él quien acerca su rostro al de John y le besa. Le besa con toda la pasión que puede y ambos acaban sin respiración.   
-Eres perfecto como eres.-dice Sherlock besándole el cuello.-Vamos a la habitación.  
-Sherlock, Sherlock... no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer y...-Se queda callado cuando nota la erección de Sherlock contra su pierna. -Habitación, ya.

Sherlock se ríe y John le empuja contra la pared robándole el aliento y besándole una y otra vez. Definitivamente, ahora la gente va a hablar y finalmente parece que a ninguno de los dos les importa.


End file.
